User blog:BoomBloom/In Depth-Guide
This page will not only show you some guide, it will also tell you some Tips & Tricks. Objective The Main Objective Of this game is to become Number 1 on the leaderboard. To get first place, you have to have the most gold in the game. Kill Such as Bulls, Quacks, Bullies, And Wolves to farm a lot of gold. Kill MOOSTAFA And Moofie. If another player is taking the boss and is stronger than you, Say in the Chat (Press Enter to Chat) That you will not take it and join their tribe, but as soon as they are about to kill it, Immediately take it and run away. Ages As you Start out, you are at age 1. You are equipped with a spike, some Apples, wood walls, and tool Hammer. Try finding a Double resource such as if a tree and rock are next to each other. You also have to hit the two resources because This will help you get a new age faster. You can also kill Bullies, Quacks, Bulls, or One Wolf to get to age 2. The max age you can get is age 100. When you get to Age 2, You can choose your new primary weapon. You can choose a stick, Short Sword, Bat, hand axe, Polearm, and Daggers. As you get to age 4, You can choose a Boost pad or Pit trap. If you like to PVP ( Player Vs Player), Choose boost pad because it will help you catch up to players faster. If you like Building a Base and trolling, choose boost trap. At Age 5, You can pick any reward you want. At age 6, You can choose your Secondary Weapon. If you like to annoy people and steal gold from them, Choose McGrabby. If you like long range combat, pick bow. If you like destroy bases and get out of traps faster, Choose great hammer. At age 7, Just pick anything, Age 8, Anything and same for age 9. Tribes Tribes are features that allow you to team up with other players. Click the tribe button, Click a tribe you want to join, and the leader can accept it or reject it. It is recommended not to go near tribe members tha much because they could leave the tribe and betray you. Before, Tribes were known as Alliances. Hats Hats are the things you can wear. While some hats are not functional, otheres are. Let’s take a look at these hats. NOTE: I will only add the hats that are functional. Shame!: Allows you To not eat food for 30 seconds, But you can still kill players. It is not available in the store, it is only on the player if they spam food very fast. People can get this because of moofie ramming you into a wall. Try placing a spike on her and she will run away. Winter Cap: This Hat will allow players to run In normal speed while in the Snow Biome. Use this hat in the Snow Biome so that you can run away from Fast things in the Snow Biome , such as shadow wings, Monkey Tail, Daggers, And Booster Hat. Flipper Hat: Allows you to cross the river with ease without the use of Platforms, a type of pad unlockable at age 7 that allows you to also cross the river with ease. Use this hat when River trolling or escaping From Stronger people than you. Bush Gear: Allows yourself to disguise as a bush. Never go in the Snow Biome with this hat because the bushes in the Snow Biome and the plains are different. The Snow Biome one is white and the other one is green. '' '' To Be Continued.... Category:Blog posts